


Day After Day

by LisjaEsenski



Series: Irelande Douze Pointe [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: ESC 2008, Eurovision 2008, Eurovision Song Contest 2008, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisjaEsenski/pseuds/LisjaEsenski
Summary: The year was 2008. The preparations for the Eurovision Song Contest in Belgrade, Serbia, were well underway. Dustin the Turkey was there, flying the flag for his home country, Ireland.





	Day After Day

"A little bit of a sad looking creature, isn't it?" one of the scientists said, looking down at the baby turkey sitting before them. The research facility in Ireland was top secret, and what they were working on, even more secret. The little turkey sitting before them was just another one of their many experiments. Those who knew about this had to sign multiple secrecy agreements. The scientists all knew the consequences for spreading any information about what they were working on. This was not something for the public to know about.  
"In ten years, in ten years that creature will have powers like no one has ever known," said one of the other scientists.  
"Ten years? Why do we have to wait ten years?"  
"Unfortunately there is no way to speed up the process," answered the other scientist, "But don't worry. Once the ten years are up, the wait will have been worth it. This creature will have incredible powers."  
The other scientist couldn't believe it, looking at the sad little creature that was now peering up at them. He couldn't believe that thing would ever be powerful. But he knew better than to ask questions at this facility, so he just agreed.

\---

The year was 2008. The preparations for the Eurovision Song Contest in Belgrade, Serbia, were well underway. Dustin the Turkey was there, flying the flag for his home country, Ireland. He knew the other contestants of the contest didn't like him, that they laughed at him. He knew that they thought he was nothing but a joke. But he didn't want to be seen that way. He wanted to be seen as a serious contestant. He had worked hard on his entry, 'Irelande Douze Pointe.' The others just didn't see it. Lots of them made jokes about Dustin, even right in front of him. Most of them hadn't meant it in a mean way, but it just came across like that. Dustin didn't see the funny side at all. Why should he be mocked? He was an entrant just like everyone else. That he had been singled out for ridicule really annoyed him.  
Just then, Dustin heard footsteps behind him. Last year's winner, Marija Šerifović, walked over to him. Marija had been a judge on Eurosong, Ireland's national final. She had made it clear that she hadn't liked Dustin's victory at the time, and she was making it even clearer now.  
"What do you want?" Dustin asked.  
"Oh, nothing much. Just some good songs at Eurovision. Unfortunately, Ireland sent you instead. We really do need some quality control at this contest," Marija laughed, before walking off. He was furious. Just like he had been when the other contestants laughed at him.  
"What even are you?" laughed Dima Bilan, the Russian entrant and favourite to win the whole contest. Dustin didn't answer him. He simply walked away. Dustin sat by himself in the dressing room. He didn't want to sit with the other contestants. He didn't want them to see him like this.  
"Hey," came a voice. That was Željko Joksimović, one of the hosts of this year's contest and the songwriter for the Serbian entry, 'Oro.' Dustin turned around.  
"You shouldn't let what they say get to you," Željko said, "I've been in the music business for a long time, and mean comments hurt. I know that. But you're only letting those people get what they want if you allow their comments to hurt you."  
"I... I..." Dustin didn't know what to say. He was stunned. Željko had been the only person to show him any kindness during the entire contest.  
"You are obviously very talented," Željko said, "And I've never seen a singing and talking turkey before. It's incredible, it really is. They shouldn't make fun of you. I already told them not to, but they're not listening to me."  
"That's ok," Dustin replied, "Thank you for trying at least. Really, thank you."

\---

Of course, Dustin had been knocked out at the semi-final stage of the contest. He had even been booed by some of the audience members while he performed. That was something he would never get over, being booed and jeered while performing at Eurovision. He reserved a special hatred towards the contest from that day on.

\---

Dustin looked at his television screen. Ten years had passed since that day in Belgrade. And now, the Eurovision Song Contest was happening again. The hosts stepped out onto the stage at the Altice Arena, Portugal. The audience cheered and waved their flags. People from all over the world had gathered for the event. Everyone looked happy to be there.  
"Get ready," said Sílvia Alberto, one of the hosts of the contest, "For the first semi final of the Eurovision Song Contest 2018! Right here in Lisbon, Portugal!"  
"No, no thanks," Dustin snapped the pencil that he was holding. He hated that contest. He hated everything about it. He reached for his remote and switched the channel over.

\---

Dustin left the house, and went outside. He was still thinking about just how much he hated that song contest, when he was stopped in his tracks. He realised he had become lost in his thoughts and had wandered into the bad part of town. He shouldn't be here. He turned around to leave, but the way back was blocked. He was surrounded by a group of teenagers, who were all laughing at him.  
"Look at that," one of them said, as he kicked the turkey to the ground.  
"No, don't!" Dustin yelled at them. Suddenly, a flash of light came from his wing, knocking one of the boys against a wall. At that, they all ran off, and Dustin was alone once more, wondering just what exactly had happened.

\---

The final of the Eurovision Song Contest was in just four days time. Over the next three days, Dustin learned how to control his powers. It didn't take too long for him to get good at it. Soon, it was like he had never been without these powers. He also went to Iceland to get someone on his side. Silvia Night, the Icelandic Eurovision entrant in 2006. After watching her Eurovision videos and interviews, he felt that she, like him, was someone who the others mocked and laughed at. He felt like he had a lot in common with her. Dustin promised to give her control of Sweden and Greece after he was done attacking the contest. Greece, since that was where her Eurovision was held, and Sweden, just because Silvia didn't really like them and their music industry.

\---

Dustin looked at his TV again. Another advert for the upcoming final of the Eurovision Song Contest. This time though, Dustin wasn't angry. He just smiled to himself. He knew he would get his revenge on that contest. And nothing was going to stop him.


End file.
